The invention relates to wall switches and electrical outlets for buildings.
In current practice electrical outlets and wall switches are mounted in buildings according to need, and separate assemblies are provided for electrical outlets, single-pole single-throw switches, single-pole double-throw switches, separate multiple switches and the like, according to the building plan. This requires the stocking of the various electrical components at the construction site and requires replacement of the entire assembly should it be desired to alter the electrical arrangement of the building subsequent to the initial construction.